A Reckless Idea!
by Badwolf11
Summary: With nothing left to do at the Cirque, Darren and Harkat have a stupid, reckless idea to pass the time. Taking on an unusually rebellious and possibly criminal attitude, they decide to rob a shop. What could possibly go wrong?


AN.

I didn't do an authors note on my last story but after reading more stories here on fanfiction I decided most people did, so I should probably start aswell.

So, my 2nd story! Yayy...

Sorry that this is, again, another short story. Both of my previous stories probably won't be including any more chapters, but I do intend to do a very long story with lots of chapters sometime in the future. I just haven't really been inspired by anything alately and I think if I attempted to write one now, a lot of it would just be rubbish and would end up me just going on and on about loads stuff that probably doesn't even make sense.

P.S. The long story may possibly be about vampire mountain or something along the lines of the princes/ Trials of Initiation because they are my favourite setting at the moment!

Anyhow, you may now proceed with my story! :DDDD

Copyright: I do not nor ever will own any of the Darren shan saga characters, blah blah blah, although this particular story idea was all mine :D

Enjoy! x

"...I wonder why he didn't say anything. I mean, ... surely if you woke up and someone ... was drinking your blood you'd at least scream. I know I would ... have. Probably stuck a stake through your heart aswell. Hey, maybe ... you should feed from them more often. Sure not to cause you any problems ... if they all react like that, right? Are you listening to me? ... Darren? Hey?"

"Will you please shut up! Do you want to get caught?"

Harkat hadn't shut up for about three hours straight. We had being out for just about three hours, deciding we should probably find something to do, other than our boring old chores. It was boring being stuck in the cirque all day and all night, so I managed to convince Harkat to come out with me. We had being out since 5pm and it was just past 8pm now.

Harkat was talking about the old homeless man I'd tried to drink blood from about an hour ago. I was extremely thirsty, I don't really get to drink a lot of fresh human blood these days. I mostly live of animals and bottled stuff, but that's not really enough to keep me going. Sometimes, you get the odd stranger walking past the cirque. I usually feed from them. Knock them out and take a little sip, careful to cut somewhere they won't notice, but we seem to have pitched up in the middle of nowhere this time. So, whilst Harkat and I were out, I saw a homeless man sleeping. I figured he would be easy enough to feed from. Probably wouldn't even wake up. I was wrong. Funnily enough, when the man saw what I was doing he didn't seem to care. He just kind of stared with an empty look in his eyes, whilst we made a run for it. Harkat was probably more amazed than normal about this, but there's not much exciting happening in our lifes lately, so even a tiny thing like this can start Harkat of on the amazing way of human kind (Yawn).

He doesn't really pick the best times to have a full on (very loud) rant, either. We were currently sneaking into a little food store, somewhere in the centre of town. We'd seen a truck deliver loads of food of here not long ago. Lots of chocolaty things and sweets. We had to be extra careful though, because it was one of these 24 hour shops. The place was still full with customers and staff. It wasn't that we don't get fed at the cirque. We weren't even really hungry. But it was extremly boring around here, and the risk of being caught was just too much to resist. This would be the most fun I've had in weeks. Besides, I could probably do this with my eyes shut. No ordinary human was going to catch Darren Shan. Not if I didn't want to be caught. Well, if I was on my own, that is. But with Harkat's voice as loud as a night club full of drunken teenagers, even over the crowd in the shop and the (Extremely) loud boiler type thing, we might aswell have gotten a mega phone and shouted "We're in the store room!"

"Shhhhhh! For the last time, shut up!" I hissed, still being careful not to raise my voice too loud.

This time, he seemed to hear me.

"Okay, okay. Keep... your pants on. I ... was only saying!"

I just sighed and shook my head. Grabbing the box that contained a lot of chocolate bars and a rather large cake in one hand, I pointed back to the window, meaning for Harkat to open it for me.

It was only a small window and quite high up on the wall. Harkat hadn't found it very easy to get in because, even though he was very short, he was quite broad. He had to get me to pull him through most of the way.

Harkat pulled one of the other cardboard boxes from the floor, to under the window so we could reach. After a few minutes of tugging at the handle, and quite a few annoyed grumbles, Harkat back around to me and sighed.

"It won't open!" He declared.

Trying not to panic, I shooed him off the box and tried the window for myself. He was right. Of course he was right. We were trapped!

Harkat groaned from the floor, where he had sat down and obviously given up.

"This was your... idea. What a... stupid idea. Darrreeennn!" He sounded like a whiney four year old, which would have being quite funny in any other situation.

I sighed again and slumped down next to him, contemplating if it would be possible to just walk out through the shop. Probably not. That may just look a bit suspicious.

_"Ummm, did you two just come out of the store cuboard?"_

_"Oh yeh, don't worry though we were just umm... Taking a nap!"_

_"Oh of course. Silly me. Carry on then."_

No. That was probably not the best idea in the world. But what else did he have?

"Smash the window!" Harkat said, jumping up.

"Thought of that, too much noice." Darren replied.

"Worth a try!" And before Darren had time to stop him, Harkat had smashed the window to pieces with his hand, sending tiny pieces of glass raining down onto them and the floor and making the room fill with a high tinkling noice everytime a fresh piece hit the ground.

_Definately not worth a try!_ Thought Darren as Harkat squished his round little body through the small window and struggled to get through. The smash hadn't being quiet and there were most definately foot steps coming their way. He imediently started pushing the little person's legs, trying to help him through the window before the foot steps reached the door. But they were getting closer.

Nearly here.

By the time Harkat managed to struggle though and scramble to his feet on the outside the door was opening, casting a beam of light into the room and right into the face of a panicked Darren Shan.

"_What the..." _

But the human didn't have time get any further. Darren leaped into action. Quickly jumping on the box and easily pulling his body up and out of the window. But not before someone grabbed his ankle, twisting it at a funny angle and making Darren yell out in pain.

And then Harkat was pulling him out of the window and into the dark alley. Before he had time to even think about his ankle, Harkat pulled him out of the alley and they ran, not stopping until they got to the Cirque (which was a very long, painful and cold way away).

They both doubled over, gasping for breath.

"Are... you... alright?" Harkat asked between breaths, being out of breath just made worse the difficulties he had with speaking, and he could barely manage a sentence.

"I think my ankle... is broken. It kills." Darren moaned, bending down to rub his injured foot.

"I...told...you it...was a...stupid...idea!"

BloodHeart123 x 

Pretty pretty pleeaasseee **REVIEW MY STORY!**

Doesn't even have to be more than a few words, just a general idea of how you think I'm doing so far?


End file.
